pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Bowling
Tim Bowling (born 1964)Birth place and year mentioned in [http://www.penguin.ca/nf/Book/BookDisplay/0,,9780143012283,00.html?sym=QUE Penguin interview with Tim Bowling regarding The Paperboy's Winter] is a Canadian poet and novelist. Life Bowling was born in Vancouver, and grew up in Ladner, British Columbia. He lives in Edmonton, Alberta. In addition to writing and publishing poetry he has also written 4 novels. Recognition His work has been nominated 9 times for the City of Edmonton Book Prize, and 12 times for the Alberta Book Awards.The Dark Set: New tenderman poems, Wolsak & Wynne. Web, Mar. 5, 2019. *2002: Canadian Authors Association, winner of poetry award, Darkness and Silence Canadian Authors Association: Poetry award winners list *2003 Finalist for Governor General's Award for English language poetry, The Witness Ghost *Finalist for Governor General's Award for poetry, The Memory Orchard *2004: Alberta Book Awards, winner of Best Novel, The Paperboy's Winter Writers' Guild of Alberta: 2004 Alberta Book Awards winners (PDF document) *2008: Guggenheim Fellowship Publications Poetry *''Low Water Slack''. Gibsons Landing, BC: Nightwood Editions, 1995. *''Dying Scarlet''. Gibsons Landing, BC: Nightwood Editions, 1997. *''The Thin Smoke of the Heart''. Montreal and Ithaca, NY: McGill-Queen's University Press, 2000. *''Nine Doe''. Edmonton, AB: Extra Virgin Press, 2001. *''Darkness and Silence''. Roberts Creek, BC: Nightwood Editions, ©2001. *''The Witness Ghost'' Roberts Creek, BC: Nightwood Editions, 2003. *''The Memory Orchard''. London, ON: Brick Books, 2004. *''Fathom''. Kentville, NS: Gaspereau Press, 2006. *''Refrain for rental boat no.4''. Kentville, NS : Gaspereau Press, 2008. *''The Book Collector''. Gibsons Landing, BC: Nightwood Editions, 2008. *''The Annotated Bee and Me''. Kentville, NS: Gaspereau Press, 2010. *''Tenderman''. Gibsons Landing, BC : Nightwood Editions, 2011. *''Selected Poems''. Gibsons, BC : Nightwood Editions, 2013. *''Circa Nineteen Hundred and Grief''. Kentville, NS: Gaspereau Press, 2014. *''The Thin Smoke of the Heart''. Montreal: McGill-Queen's University Press, 2014. *''The Duende of Tetherball''. Gibsons, BC : Nightwood Editions, 2016. Novels *''Downriver Drift''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 2000. *''The Paperboy's Winter''. Toronto: Penguin, 2003. *''The Bone Sharps''. Kentville, NS: Gaspereau Press, 2007. *''The Tinsmith''. Victoria, BC: Brindle & Glass, 2012. *''The Heavy Bear''. Hamilton, ON: Buckrider, 2017. Non-fiction *''The Lost Coast: Salmon, Memory and the Death of Wild Culture''. Gibsons Landing, BC: Nightwood Editions, 2007. *''In The Suicide's Library''. Kentville, NS: Gaspereau Press, 2010. Edited *''Where the Words Come From: Canadian poets in conversation''. Roberts Creek, BC : Nightwood Editions, 2002. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results=Tim Bowling, WorldCat, Web, Mar. 29, 2017. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"The Last Sockeye" *"The Tenderman’s Brief History of the Late Twentieth Century" *Tim Bowling at the Poetry Foundation * Tim Bowling, 3 poems at Northern Poetry Review ;Audio / video *Tim Bowling at YouTube ;Books *Tim Bowling at Amazon.com ;About *Nightwood Editions: Tim Bowling *Tim Bowling at Harbour Publishing *"Poet staves off poverty in exotic Edmonton," National Post interview, 2008 *"Sincerity, Music, Risk: An interview with Tim Bowling, Prism, 2017 *"Blood and cruelty, friendship and fish," review of The Tinsmith at the Globe and Mail. *"Time and Tide: The Fraser River poetry of Tim Bowling" by Chris Banks Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian poets Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:People from Delta, British Columbia Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets